


abusive wilbur? in this economy?!

by Cringe_Culture



Series: raccooninnit prompts pog [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Dark Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Technoblade is only really mentioned? but he’s still there, Whump, i’m not very good at doing this wilbur i’m sorry, lowkey a vent fic, only lowkey though, probably, this is hard to tag i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Culture/pseuds/Cringe_Culture
Summary: Wilbur is the one of that the only people Tommy has left.He can’t stay mad at him for very long.—prompt:“techno walks in on wilbur berating and hitting tommy. tommy notices him and tries to ask for help but techno doesn’t do anything, just leaves“
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: raccooninnit prompts pog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088249
Comments: 13
Kudos: 298





	abusive wilbur? in this economy?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dsmp tommyinnit cannot catch a fucking break and i’m the reason why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489422) by [racooninnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit). 



> hello again! idk what’s up with the last story but, for some reason, it says it’s part three of the series, even though there’s only two works. idk if this will fix it but here’s hoping.
> 
> ik i don’t really have a consistent schedule, i’m very sorry.
> 
> also, for all of my american readers, i hope y’all are doing alright. you can stop doomscrolling, everything’s gonna be fine.
> 
> disclaimers: this in NO WAY reflects the feelings of the content creators or the characters. PLEASE do not send this their way. this is self-indulgent and based off the characters they play in the smp.
> 
> also, i have a hard time with grammar and spelling so please kindly point out mistakes. i don’t beta read
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> physical abuse, choking (NON-SEXUAL, you weirdos), broken bones, sorta like manipulation? idk how to call things i’m so sorry

“I thought I could trust you.”

Tommy looked up at Wilbur from where sat on the ground, trying to ignore the feeling of something dripping down his chin. He couldn’t tell if he was fucking drooling on himself, or if it was blood, and at this point he was too afraid to ask.

“You can trust me, Wilbur!” Wilbur’s face twisted at his words. He realized, as Wilbur’s hand wrapped around his throat, that that might’ve been the wrong thing to say.

He pried at the tall man’s fingers, laughing a bit nervously against his will. Wilbur’s grip tightened a bit. Fuck, fuck, he’s in deep shit now.

“You’ve done nothing to prove yourself, Tommy,” Wilbur said. Drops of his spit landed on Tommy’s forehead, and he tried not to cringe too hard. “Every time I even begin to trust you, you go and do some stupid shit.”

He was dragged to his feet and the pressure on his throat increased to the point of being painful. Wilbur’s fingernails were sharp and long and they dug into the sensitive skin behind his ears. He choked on what little oxygen he could get in.

“Ungrateful. I swear to God, Tommy...” Wilbur brought Tommy’s face closer to his own. Tommy’s legs went limp, but Wilbur was holding him up. His head begun to feel all floaty. “You’re risking everything for your own gain. You’re fucking selfish, I hope you know that.”

Tommy kicked weakly at Wilbur’s stomach, realizing, with his final moments of consciousness, that he was about to pass out and fucking die. Wilbur was going kill him.

He was thrown to the floor, and he couldn’t help but go limp. He attempted to breathe for a few seconds before he felt an intense, burning pain in his left (or, maybe it was his right) arm.

“Fuck.” He struggled just to get out the one word, his voice hoarse and damaged. “Ow.” Very eloquent, Tommyinnit. You’re really fucking showing him.

He struggled to sit up after just breathing for a moment, letting out a pathetic cry when he put weight on his left arm. So, it’s his left one, then.

Wilbur shushed him, almost gently. A hand was on his shoulder, not hurting him, not hurting him, not hurting him. It didn’t make sense, none of this made sense. What was Wilbur doing?

“No, don’t be upset, Tommy,” Wilbur whispered to him. He opened his eyes a bit, breathing heavily. What’s with the change of tone? “Calm down, you’ll be alright, Toms.”

His eyes flickered over Wilbur’s shoulder, and he met the gaze of none other than Technoblade. He was staring emotionlessly at the scene, and Tommy attempted to sit up.

“Techno, Techno, wait,” he tried to call, his voice still weak. Wilbur shushed him again, pushing his chest back to the floor. “Wilbur, fucking stop. Techno!”

“Don’t worry, Tech, I’m taking care of it,” Wilbur said, sickly sweet and manipulative. No, no, no, don’t leave. “He fell from a height, broke his arm. It’ll be fine.”

Tommy struggled weakly against Wilbur, who was now pressing almost his full weight into the arm against Tommy’s chest. The sound of hooves clicking against the stone ground grew quieter and quieter, until finally, Tommy could hear it at all.

Wilbur let him up, then. Well, he grabbed the red collar of his shirt in his fist and forced him up. Tommy kept his arm close to his chest.

“He won’t believe you, you know,” Wilbur said, shoving him in an almost playful way. Tommy let out a small smile, despite himself, despite the pain, despite the things being said to him. Wilbur gestured to his most-likely-broken left arm. “I can splint that for you.”

“I think I’ll do it myself,” Tommy said, his voice wavering. “Bitch.”

Wilbur laughed at that, and clapped him on the back, and he tried to pretend it didn’t jostle his arm. He laughed with him.

‘Cause, at the end of the day, Wilbur was the only person Tommy had right now. And he couldn’t stay mad for long.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was probably not very in-character, but it was more of a vent as i said in the tags. 
> 
> also, i didn’t really read through it more than like. two times to check for errors cause i’m tired and done with this prompt lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
